Benutzer:Marcelreise11
250px|right|link=http://de.games-hilfe.wikia.com/wiki/Game_Hilfe_Wiki 250px|right|link=http://de.nickelodeon.wikia.com/wiki/Nickelodeon_Wiki Informationen Plattformen: GBA, PSP, PS2, PS3 GTA-Spiele: GTA 1 (PC), GTA 2 (PC), GTA III (PS2), GTA Vice City (PS2), GTA San Andreas (PS2), GTA Liberty City Stories (PS2 und PSP), GTA Vice City Stories (PS2 und PSP), GTA IV (PS3) Sonstiges von GTA: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas – The Introduction (10.04.2010) Bald: *'Juni 2010:' Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City (PS3) *'Juli 2010:' Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars (PSP) *'WICHTIG:' Die Daten der Spiele die unter "Bald" aufgelistet sind stehen nicht fest und können variieren. *'Updatedatum der Covers: 31.05.10' Meine anderen Rockstar Games-Spiele: Außer der GTA-Serie besitze ich auch andere Spiele aus dem Hause Rockstar Games: *Midnight Club 2 (PS2) *Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition (PSP) FAQ 1. Frage: Wie kamst du auf GTA? 1. Antwort: 2003 war ich mit meinem Bruder bei seinem Freund. Wir spielten GTA III und fanden es gut. Wir durften es für 2 Monate behalten. Es war außerdem die PlayStation 2-Version. 2. Frage: Wie lange spielst du GTA? 2. Antwort: Seit 2003 spiele ich GTA. 3. Frage: Wie lange kennst du das GTA und wie bist du auf das Wiki gekommen? 3. Antwort: Seit Dezember 2008 kenne ich das Wiki. Ich bin durch ein Zufall von Google auf das Wiki gestoßen. Ich habe was für GTA San Anderes gesucht. 7 Monate später, am 16. Juli 2009 habe ich mich hier angemeldet. 4. Frage: Spielst du nur GTA? 4. Antwort: Ich spiele nicht nur die GTA-Serie, sondern noch zwei andere Serien, die heißen Need For Speed-Serie und Tony Hawk's-Serie. GTA-Serie * GTA 1: Für das erste GTA der Serie, fand ich es gut. * GTA 2: Dieses GTA fand ich besser als GTA 1. * GTA III: Bei einer Mission, die weiter ist als Grand Theft Auto von Kenji Kasen im Kenji’s Casino komme ich nicht mehr weiter. Spiele das Spiel jetzt nicht mehr. * GTA Vice City: Das erstes GTA was ich zu 100% durch hatte, leider ist der 100% Spielstand auf der Memory Card meiner PS2 weg. * GTA San Andreas: San Andreas ist mein absolutes Lieblingsspiel. Ich habe die komplette Story durch. Außerdem besaß ich es mal für mein PC, habe es aber gelöscht, weil es im Gameplay immer stoppte. * GTA Liberty City Stories: Das Spiel finde ich auf der PSP viel besser als auf die PS2, bin bei der PSP auch viel weiter als bei der PS2. Komme bei der PS2 bei der Mission Portland Kettensägen-Maskerade und bei der PSP bei der Mission Arrivederci, Paulie! nicht mehr weiter. * GTA Vice City Stories: Es war mein erstes GTA für die PSP, spiele es jetzt nicht mehr. * GTA IV: In November 2009 durfte ich eine 20 minütige Spritztour mit dem FIB Buffalo auf die PS3 meines Freundes machen. Seit dem 27.05.2010 besitze ich GTA IV selbst. * The Lost and Damned: Kaufe es mir in Juni. * Chinatown Wars: Kaufe es mir vielleicht in Juli. * The Ballad of Gay Tony: Kaufe es mir in Juni. Bild:Mein_neuster_Neuzugang.jpg|300px|Mein alter Neuzugang Bild:Meine_GTA-Samlung.png|300px|2 von insgesamt 9 GTA's die ich besitze Bild:Meine_GTA Sammlung.jpg|300px|7 von insgesamt 9 GTA's die ich besitze Absolvierung von GTA-Spiele Erfolge GTA San Andreas GTA Liberty City Stories Screenshots thumb|350px|Catalina & Claude während der Mission [[Farewell, my Love...]] Screenshots aus GTA 1, GTA SA und GTA LCS. Bild:Grand_Theft_Auto_2010-02-22_17-48-12-98.jpg|GTA 1: Eine Fahrt in South Park Bild:Grand_Theft_Auto_2010-02-22_17-50-58-56.jpg|GTA 1: Spiel Beenden Bild:V8_ghost.jpg|GTA LCS: Der V8 Ghost (PSP) Bild:Diablo Stallion (PSP).jpg|GTA LCS: Der Diablo Stallion ist das fast seltene Auto (PSP) Es werden noch Bilder hinzugefügt, die mit einer Handy-Kamera aufgenommen wurden. Kategorie:Nutzer de